


Just One Day [NSFW]

by LizEBoredom



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizEBoredom/pseuds/LizEBoredom
Summary: I couldn’t wait any longer for my two lovebirds to get together. Minah and Luke make their vows to each other under the stars.





	Just One Day [NSFW]

“We shouldn’t be here,” she said, feeling his presence without even needing to turn around.

“I know.”

She knew the dangers that came with this meeting; knew what could happen if they were caught.

“This is wrong,” her voice but a whispering breath, as though to speak it too loudly, too boldly, would make one of them somehow believe that this was not worth the danger. And yet, his voice anchored her in place.

“I know.”

As he moved behind her, fingertips ghosting down the length of her arms, his warm breath fanning across the back of her neck, she knew she didn’t care. Not of danger, or propriety, or what a “proper lady” should be. All she cared of in that moment was his touch, his kiss upon her shoulder, the heat branded into her flesh everywhere his strong hands roamed.

_Tomorrow_ , she thought to herself.  _We shall worry about the consequences tomorrow._

Truthfully, she hoped there should be no consequences, for if they were caught, she would likely be cast back to Grovershire in shame, in much the same fashion as her mother had been, and Luke would very likely be cast out of Hazelvale, perhaps forced back to military servitude.

She didn’t want to think about that now. All she wanted to think about was the man who was currently placing soft kisses along her neck while his wandering hands were cupping at her breasts through the light, clingy fabric of her dress.

“Is this too much, my lady? Am I being too … forward?” he asked, his usually silky voice a low growl that sent a wave of pleasure coursing through her, mixing with the tingles that traveled from her breasts down to her core at his touch.

Her thighs were wet and slick from the desire he alone could make her feel. She’d felt this physical longing for another before, when she and Briar would sneak out of their respective houses at night to meet boys. She would spend what felt like hours kissing young Finn McCann up in the hayloft, both of them inexperienced but eager to explore each other in the way only young lovers can. They never went further than touching, exploring with their hands, but she remembered the way her body had lit up then, the wetness and ache that she’d felt at the apex of her thighs as they brought themselves as close together as they could with their clothes still on, the stars overhead the only witness to their fumbling explorations.

Her mama had warned her back in those days not to let a boy take too much from her, for she did not want her daughter to bear her own shame, that of having a child born out of wedlock. She remembered rumors of girls in the village being given tinctures of pennyroyal, ergot, rue, and tansy. These were made by the local midwife, given to the unmarried lasses of the village who’d been rumored to have been “deflowered” by one local boy or another. It was the fear of being treated in that manner, the worry about bringing more shame upon her dear mama, that kept Minah from allowing young Finn to go any further than they did, despite how badly she’d wanted to know more about the things that Briar would whisper to her about in the dark.

And yet, Finn McCann was just a boy. One that she’d forgotten about many years ago, after he’d started going to the hayloft with Margaret Gallagher. Luke Harper was a  _man_. And the feelings he stirred in her were far greater than anything she’d ever felt with Finn. She loved him, yes, and that only served to strengthen her attraction to him. She felt wanton and weak when she was able to be alone with him, all concerns about shame long forgotten.

“No, Luke. It is far from too much. I..”

She hesitated. What  _would_  he think of her if she expressed that she wanted more…longed for it, craved it? Would he think her a woman of ill-repute? Would he reject her? It was increasingly difficult for her to think clearly with his lips roaming the skin exposed by her dress, his hands exploring her body. It was difficult for her not to moan his name.

“What is it, my lady? Tell me what it is you desire.”

She turned in his arms to face him, eyes searching his face. She saw no judgement there at all. All she could see was love and … dare she think it? … lust. Pure want, as though she were a banquet of roast mutton and he a starving traveler. It made her feel bold, gave her the confidence to voice what she felt.

“…you, my love. I desire  _you_.”

“Oh, Minah.”

He swept her into his arms, solid and strong, kissing her with a renewed passion, his lips firm against hers as she could hold back her moan no longer. As the guttural sound escaped her lips, it seemed to ignite a spark in Luke, the fire that burned between them now incendiary, so hot she feared the hay surrounding them might ignite. His fingers tangled in her hair, as his lips began wandering again, his teeth grazing the skin of her neck. She began to unbutton his tailcoat, her fingers shaking as she fumbled with the buttons. When she’d finally got the last one open, she moved to push it off his shoulders. He rested his forehead against hers as she did so, staring into her eyes.

_Those eyes._ She could so easily get lost in those eyes of his. From a distance, they appeared a lovely brown color, much like hers, but when one was close enough, and paying attention, they could see the green and gold as plain as day. A juniper green, almost brown, that reminded her of the trees that lay outside the orchards. The gold reminded her of the finest embroidery threads used in the elegant dresses her mama would make for weddings. Everything about her Luke felt like home to her, and now, with his coat fallen in a heap at his feet, his eyes locked on hers, he felt like more than that. He felt like the pieces of her that had been missing and she wanted nothing more than to become whole again.

She squeezed her eyes shut, steeling herself for what she was planning to do next.  _There is no going back once this starts,_ she thought, _but I want this. I want him._  Looking back into his eyes with a boldness she wasn’t sure she felt, she began to unknot the fabric at his neck before he stilled her hands with his own.

“Are you certain, my lady?”

“I’ve never been  _more_  certain. Please, Luke. I have already told you that you are first in my heart, the same night you vowed yours to me. Though we cannot marry, I wish for you to make me your  _mistress_ …your  _wife_.”

“You deserve so much more than to have your first experience be in a barn, my love.”

“We can move beneath the stars, then. The location matters little, Luke. It is  _you and I_  that are important.”

In silent agreement, he began to undress until he was naked to the waist, allowing Minah to fully appreciate the hard muscle and firm lines of his torso. Noticing the jagged scar down his side, she slowly traced it with her fingertip, feeling as his muscles twitched and flexed under her touch. Gingerly, she leaned forward, pressing her lips the newly exposed skin of his chest. She heard his sharp intake of breath, noticed how his eyes darkened even further.

She removed her dress and waist petticoat, allowing them to fall to the ground with his clothes. He drank in the sight of her bare legs peeking out from under her shift. He reached out as though to touch her, but stilled before moving further.

“May I?”

Even now, he was asking her permission each step of the way. She marveled at his deference, how he managed to make her feel special and powerful, even in this vulnerable state.

“Please, touch me.”

His hand glided up the side of her thigh, just barely lifting up the bottom of her shift before dipping back down, the anticipation sending shivers down her spine. He moved to untie her stays, helping her out of it, until she was standing in only her shift so that when he gathered her into his arms again, a thrill ran through her at the skin-to-skin contact. This time she didn’t hold back. She poured everything into their kiss, all the love and longing she felt for him. The wind picked up outside, carrying with it the symphony of the insects, the rustling of the leaves calling out to the young lovers to follow their hearts’ desires.

Before she knew what was happening, his pants were off and he was pulling her shift over her head, leaving her bare before him. She expected to feel shy at showing herself fully to him for the first time, but the way he was looking at her…she felt beautiful, adored, worshipped in the ways that men of old would worship the goddess Aphrodite.

He spread a blanket out on the hay before easing her down onto it, laying himself over her. She reveled in the feeling of his weight on top of her, the way he felt, making her ache in a way she’d never felt before. Instinctively, she bucked her hips up, desperate for relief. He let out a groan, leaning away from her to trace a line from her collarbone down to the swell of her breast, circling around her nipple before continuing down to her abdomen, then her hip and thigh before tracing back up again. His palm cupped her mound before he began tracing a finger lightly through her folds.

“Is this alright, my love?”

She felt overwhelmed by pleasure, her breathing coming faster, feeling almost dizzy with the feelings radiating from her core making it difficult to form words as she writhed under his touch. Nonetheless, she managed to squeak out a breathless “ _yes_.”

When he pressed his finger to her pearl, her back arched and she found herself all but screaming his name, every nerve in her body alight. He silenced her cries with another kiss as she slowly came back down to earth.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her, his voice low and husky.

“That felt … amazing. I need more, Luke. Please.”

He let out a low growl before leaning down to kiss her fully, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip. She could feel his excitement, his arousal pressing into her abdomen.

“I’m going to take this slow, love. It might hurt at first, but I’ll be as gentle as possible. If you need me to stop, please tell me.”

She nodded her agreement. She remembered Briar’s whispers about her first time with Connor Ainsley by the river. About how it had hurt a bit at first, but what came after made her soon forget that part of it. She held her breath, waiting for the pain to come, as he slowly, gently kissed her throat and shoulders, his lips traveling down to her breasts before inserting a finger inside her, gently stroking back and forth as she began to feel the pulsation of ecstasy grow within her again. He soon added a second finger, stretching her deliciously, filling her in a way she’d never felt before. She was wantonly bucking her hips against his hand, shamelessly delighting in the sensations he’d awakened within her.

“Oh,  _Luke_ ,” she gasped, wanting to feel  _more_ , wanting to feel  _him_.

He withdrew his fingers, much to her dismay, before moving atop her and lining himself up at her entrance. He rubbed the tip of his staff up and down through her wetness before slowly pushing into her, inch by inch, stopping every so often to allow her to adjust to the fullness and pressure. She gasped in a breath, feeling so full that she wasn’t sure she could take any more though he’d barely entered her yet. He held her tightly, whispering words of love and comfort into her ears as tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she wasn’t ready for him to stop.

As she began to grow more accustomed to the feeling, she wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to go further. Before long, he was fully inside her and she was writhing beneath him. Any pain she’d felt was now replaced with a pleasure she’d never known before, a feeling that swelled inside her, taking over her entire body so that her vision blurred and she could hear naught but her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. His lips continued to caress her skin, and he kept his eyes on her the entire time, laced with a mix of concern and care. As he brushed her hair from her damp forehead, he stilled momentarily to ask if she was okay.

“My darling,” she whimpered, “I’m right as rain, and better. Please don’t stop.”

“My Minah, my love, my sunshine,” he chanted, as his pace increased, both delighting in the sensations of the other as the stars overhead bore witness to their love.

They soon found their release, each spilling over their respective edges with the other’s name on their lips. Luke collapsed on the blanket aside Minah, gathering her immediately into his arms. For all she had felt close to him during their lovemaking, this seemed somehow even more intimate, nestled against him, both of them stark naked in a hay barn, the stars above them visible through the wide-open doors.

As they lay there, a shooting star made its way across the sky.  _Almost as though the gods in the heavens have blessed our union_ , Minah thought to herself. Luke was tracing his fingers up and down her back as the cool night air dried the sheen of sweat from their bodies. He looked down at her, the look in his eyes taking her breath away.

“Are you well, my love? Do you … have regrets?”

Her heart broke with the thought of him ever wondering such a thing.

“I will  _never_  regret a single moment with you, husband.”

His face lit up at her choice of words, at the term  _husband_ being directed toward him.

“Nor I you…  _wife_ ,” he responded, a satisfied grin on his face.

How she loved his smile. She would happily give up Edgewater and everything that came with it in order to see that smile daily.

“My dearest Luke, what  _ever_  will you do with yourself now that you are no longer a bachelor?”

“Well, my darling, I’m afraid I shall have to make it a point to spend as much time with my wife as possible.”

She let out a dramatic sigh.

“I suppose that means I must make more trips to Hazelvale to visit with Miss Parsons. How dreadful for me,” she teased.

He played along, a comical look of sadness on his face.

“It’s a shame her attendant is such a dullard, or  _he_  would at least be able to entertain you.”

“Hm, I  _do_ wish he were more brave and handsome.”

“A regrettable situation indeed, my lady,” he said, leaning closer to her, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Although, I dare say if he were any  _more_  wonderful, my mortal eyes might not be able to look upon his shining countenance.”

“Well, then, I suppose it is lucky that he does not shine with such beauty, for he very much enjoys it when his sun shines upon him.”

He traced a finger along her cheekbone before cupping the side of her face. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing briefly when he spoke again.

“You, my darling, are so much more than I could have ever hoped for. I have seen much hardship in my life, but for you… for you I would live through it all again a hundred times more. You are my sun and my stars, bringing me light and guidance through the darkness, my love.”

Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to well over.

“Luke…my Luke. I only hope that I can one day be worthy of you, to be the woman you see when you look at me. It is my greatest wish that there will come a day when you no longer experience any hardship, and if I can have any part in that, I promise you, I will.”

No more words were necessary as they held each other tightly, silent vows to each other made under the shroud of night. Though they were not married in the eyes of the law or society, Minah knew the moon and stars held their secrets safely. She had just one day to spend here with him, wishing with all her might that she would soon be free from the Duke so that she could bring her true husband back to Edgewater. Today was not that day, but she would not stop fighting to make it happen.

 

 


End file.
